Save me from the Pain
by princess-serine
Summary: Sydney Drew, SPD pink ranger and blonde princess has a very dark secret, and it just might get her killed. Can Sky and the others save her, or has Syd's time run out? Remake of the original story from 2 years ago. Review! Syd/Sky. Syd may be slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

Save me from the pain: remake

Hey guys and gals, remember me? A couple of years ago I wrote a fanfiction called "save me from the pain" whilst a lot of the readers found it an enjoyable read, there were a few who did not and as such the story got removed. This is my second attempt at the story now that I have a little bit more experience at fanfiction writing. I'm not asking you guys to love this story but I am suggesting that if you do not like it then stop reading.

This version will be based on the old one for those of you who read and liked it, but I feel it will be greatly improved.

Please, please, please review, it really does mean a lot to me and it will help me improve.

Right so on with the story, I hope to see some familiar names on my reviews list ;) and lots of new ones :D

* * *

Sydney Drew stepped into the shower and cringed as the hot water cascaded over her tired, swollen muscles. Training had been brutal today, the commander had decided to knock it up a hundred notches as he felt that the final battle was drawing nearer. Sydney lathered herself in her rich, expensive body wash relaxing as the room filled with the smell of roses and vanilla. As she ran the soapy bubbles down her arms she paused. Across each wrist, like a large beaded bracelet, were green-yellow dots. Fading bruises. An image flashed through her head...

Sydney struggled to get out of his grasp, the smell of alcohol from his breath made her retch. She kicked him in the stomach, hard, and ran for it. The sound of glass smashing behind her made her heart speed up and then she felt a large weight on her back and she was falling forward. She spun around and aimed a punch towards his head but he caught her wrist and squeezed. His knees were pressing heavily into her thighs and she threw another punch with her left hand. Again he caught her wrist and pinned them both to the sides of her head. Her heart pounded violently as he leaned in towards her, his green eyes wild and angry. He tilted his head so he could whisper in her ear.

"Throw a stunt like this again and I will kill her, do you understand me?" Sydney just nodded. The guy on top of her leaned in once more and planted a heavy, rough kiss to her mouth, forcing his tongue inside. In a normal circumstance she would have bit him but the lingering threat had her weak and the pain in her legs was becoming unbearable. He soon retreated and released her.

"Now, be a good girl and clean up this mess. Oh and do not be late next time, tardiness means pain" Sydney lay on the floor for a few more moments and waited until she heard the slam of his bedroom door, followed by a muffled moan and the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

Sydney was startled out of her flashback when Z knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come on Princess there are other people who need to shower you know" Sydney sighed and stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a big pink towel. She opened the door and met a very dirty Z, her room mate.

"It's about time, oh Sky and the others are in the mess hall waiting for you"

"Thanks Z, I'll see you down there?" Z nodded and went to take a shower. Sydney dried and dressed, pulling her uniform jacket down over her wrists. When she was done she sat on her bed and opened the bedside draw. Inside laid a black and white picture of two teenage girls, both with long light hair and bright eyes. They had their arms wrapped around each other and huge smiles on their faces.

Sydney gently stroked the picture and whispered softly.

"It'll be over soon Michelle, he won't hurt us for much longer. I will save you sis" Closing the draw she pulled her tired frame off the bed and plastered a smile on her face before heading down to the mess hall.

* * *

Authors note: Right i am calling this a trial chapter. If you guys read it, like it and review it I will continue with this story, if not then I will end it. So let me know what you think and if your interested in more. Ok so bye :D xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Playtime

Sydney entered the mess hall and quickly spotted the guys including the floating ball of light that was Sam.

"Hey guys" The male rangers smiled and greeted their pink teammate before carrying on with their 'important' discussion.

"I'm telling you, brunette is way better than red heads" Jack thumped his fist on the table to emphasis his point. "I mean I have never met any red head that isn't conceited, cunning and manipulative but all the brunette girls I've met are cool, down to earth and besides, brunette is a hot colour for girls"

Sam's voice filtered through.

"Guys it's not the hair colour that matters it's the eyes, brown eyes say 'I'm cute like a teddy bear, blue screams naive and green is just asking for trouble, if you like a girl who's not afraid of trouble then green is the way to go"

Bridge mock saluted Sam before turning to Sky.

"Sky, settle this for us, what hair colour and eye colour do you find most attractive on a woman?"

Sky's gaze flickered from his book to Sydney who was sitting in front of him pushing around her yoghurt.

"Blonde hair blue eyes, no competition." Sky frowned when Sydney didn't even blink at his more than obvious compliment. His frown deepened when Z approached the table and Sydney flashed a wide smile to her friend. Her face screamed happiness but her eyes were filled with pain.

Sky's train of thought was cut short by the blaring sound of the alarm signalling that the city was under attack. As quick as a shot the team was out of the mess hall and heading for the disturbance.

* * *

The rangers arrive on the scene, already powered up and are not surprised to see a hoard of krybots attacking civilians. Splitting up the rangers soon made light work of the krybots but a menacing laugh jolted them back to full alertness. Sam began taking the injured to safety leaving the other rangers to deal with Morgana.

Morgana stood before the rangers, her sword lay over one shoulder and her free hand sat on her hip. Behind her were two very large, but manlike monsters. The one on her left was electric blue with a lightning bolt across its face running from the top of its left eye to the bottom of its right cheek. In its hands were two lightning shaped daggers, the ends deadly sharp. The other monster to Morgana's right looked similar to the other but was red and where the other had lightning, this monster had flames.

"Hello rangers, so nice of you to come play. I have a couple of friends for you to meet. This is electrode and his brother inferno. Attack!"

Inferno charged straight towards Sky and Bridge slashing the rangers with its flame tipped daggers. Electrode repeated his brother's actions as he charged between Jack and Z. Before Sydney could move to help her friends a pain in her chest made her fly backwards a foot. She looked up to see Morgana poised to strike again, her sword held high. Just as she brought it down towards the pink ranger neck Sydney called for her deltamax striker and used it to block the sword. She pushed Morgana's sword upwards and kicked the older woman in the stomach forcing her back far enough for Sydney to stand up. The two became engaged in an intense sword fight, each taking blows and delivering powerful kicks and punches.

* * *

Z flipped up and over electrode and kicked the monster in the back sending him forward which caused him to smash into Jacks leg as he aimed a kick at the monsters stomach. Electrode hit the ground but was on his feet again before either ranger could attack. Electrode threw his daggers at the rangers hitting Z in the leg and Jack in the shoulder. Instead of bouncing off the rangers suits the daggers penetrated the armour and when Electrode raised his arms above his head the daggers caused multiple lightning strikes to his the rangers demorphing them. Electrode calmly strolled towards the rangers and roughly removed his weapons before wandering off in search of another fight.

* * *

Bridge landed hard at Sky's feet after being kicked off his own by inferno.

"Bridge you alright?" Sky lifted his friend off the floor and raised his deltamax striker higher.

"Yeah but this guy is tough" Bridge dove and rolled to the side barely missing a jet of flames that scorched the ground where he had been moments ago. He looked to his left just in time to see Jack and Z get demorphed.

"Sky look!" Sky dodged a hit from Inferno's daggers and looked over to see Electrode stroll away from Z and Jack.

"Bridge get them out of here, we can't win this we need to regroup!"

Bridge nodded towards Sky who was ducking and dodging the flaming daggers whilst trying to make his way to Sydney, he took off towards his demorphed teammates feeling guilty about leaving Sky to fend for himself.

Inferno rushed forwards and grabbed Sky by his upper arms. As soon as his clawed hands touched the ranger they burst into flame.

Sky winced and struggled as he felt his arms grow hot. Just as the flames leaked through his suit he felt them disappear. Opening his eyes he saw that Doggy was on top of the monster, his sword pressing against the daggers.

A scream broke his daze and without a second glance at the commander, the blue ranger took off towards Sydney who was now lying face down on the concrete, demorphed, her back smoking and Electrode standing to the side, his arm slowly retreating back to his side. A blur of silver caught his eye as Sam tackled Electrode to the floor but Sky did not stop to help as he ran to his injured teammate making it to her side just as Morgana and her monsters disappeared.

* * *

Sydney sidestepped a blow from Morgana's sword. Her arms were getting tired and she couldn't hear Jack and Z anymore. She hadn't braved a look towards them as Morgana seemed more vicious than ever. She raised her deltamax striker above her head to block Morgana's next strike.

"Well well, looks like the pretty pink princess isn't just a pretty face"

"Well, well, looks like the bitter old hag is just as bitter and just as old as I thought" Morgana just smiled and leaned in close to the side of Sydney's helmet.

"I know your secret, I know all about the big bad man and what he does to you and your sister, precious little Michelle"

Sydney's arm faltered and Morgana's sword sliced through the armour covering her shoulder. Before she could recover she felt an intense searing pain in her back that made her scream out. Her morph shattered and Sydney felt herself falling towards the concrete. The last thing she heard before she succumbed to the blackness was Morgana's shrill laugh and Sky's panicked voice calling her name.

* * *

Authors note: Well I recieved a couple of reviews, thank you so much to **Nitrogirl** and **vampiregirl2009. **Well what did people think of this chapter? let me know I love hearing from my readers. Review xxxx


	3. Too far and choices

Sydney lay on her side in her bed, her face turned towards the wall. Kat and Dr Felix had discharged her after treating her for bruising and minor burns. Luckily Morgana's last strike wasn't strong enough to demorph her so the blast she got from electrode was mostly absorbed by her ranger suit. That didn't stop it from stinging and aching. Her skin felt tight and stretched like a bad case of sunburn.

Slowly Sydney drifted off into a disturbing sleep.

* * *

_A girl with blonde hair and green-blue eyes sprinted across the bedroom aiming for the door. Before she could grasp the handle a large hand pulled her backwards. She hit the floor hard._

_A tall, well built man with shaggy brown hair and dark eyes towered above the girl, leather belt poised to strike._

_"John please, she'll be here! There was an attack in the city, she's a ranger. She'll be here!" The girls pleas were cut short as the end of the belt connected to her face, the pain made her curl into herself._

_"I warned her, I told her what would happen if she was late again, it seems that Sydney doesn't care for you anymore. Poor little Michelle, I guess you'll do until she gets here" John bent down and grabbed the girls already bruised arm, throwing her towards the bed. As the sound of a zipper filled the room Michelle began to cry._

Sydney woke up violently, twisting her tender back causing her to wince and exhale loudly.

Without giving it much thought she pulled herself out of bed and began to get dressed. Just as she was about to head out of the door she heard Z's voice shouting to Bridge.

"I'll meet you there I just want to check on Syd"

Thinking fast Sydney ducked into the bathroom just before Z entered the room.

"Syd?"

"In the bathroom Z" Z visibly relaxed and moved closer to the bathroom door.

"So, are you ok?" Sydney rolled her eyes before answering.

"Yes mum"

"Well excuse me for caring. So anyway the guys are running an extra training session out back and I know you can't train yet but I thought you might want to come out and watch Sky get all sweaty"

Sydney almost ripped open the door but she just didn't have the time to get into that discussion, yet. Her sister needed her now which meant that Sydney needed to get rid of Z.

"Yeah sure, let me just wash up and I'll meet you there"

"Do you need any help?"

"No now go, the longer you stand there the more of a sweaty Bridge you miss" Sydney smiled when Z choked but sighed with relief when she heard her friend's retreating footsteps. All of her police and ranger training screamed at her to go get help but John's warning played in her head.

_"If you send any of your ranger friends to get me I'll send out the call and have my associates rip your sister to pieces. I am never alone Sydney, cross me and she dies in minutes"_

"Please Michelle, hold on I'm coming" Sydney's whisper drifted into the air as she raced out of the building.

* * *

As Sky ran laps and made his way through the obstacle course his mind was racing faster than his heart.

When he had carried her into the infirmary and Kat and Dr Felix had removed her jacket Sky had seen bruises that shouldn't have been there. Old bruises some scars too. The most worrying marks were the ones around her wrists. Green-yellow bruises that looked like someone had squeezed her and possibly restrained her.

Sky just couldn't understand where she could've got them or why. Sydney was a fierce fighter and wouldn't allow herself to be restrained easily. If she had been attacked she would've told someone wouldn't she?

"Of course she would, come on Sky get a hold of yourself, Syd's a professional she can handle herself" With that Sky cleared his mind and threw himself into the obstacle course beating his personal best.

* * *

The sound of skin hitting skin rang through the house. Sydney raised a shaky hand to her cheek and felt the red hot sting that was left from John's hand. John was always careful how hard and where he hit her. Hard enough to make a point, soft enough not to leave a mark; especially where Sydney couldn't hide it.

Another thing John never did was engage intimately with her, not like Michelle. Michelle he did everything too, and anything. But Sydney got off easy. Some groping and forceful kissing was as far as he had ever gone. That didn't make Sydney feel any better though as John got off on simply telling her every detail of the acts he had carried out with her twin.

What John wanted was Sydney but her ranger status made her unattainable. Lucky for him she had an identical twin, unlucky for him was the fact that Michelle had none of Sydney's fiery personality. She never fought back.

So John compromised, he used Sydney to get all hot and wound up then used her sister to finish off.

But John was growing tired of Michelle, and Sydney knew it. She wished that she could turn her fist into iron and smack that disgusting perverted look off of his face but John had the ability to neutralize another "freaks" powers as he liked to call them.

Johns heart rate sped up when he heard the sound of his hand meeting her delicately soft skin. He watched as she whimpered and felt the reddened cheek.

All he wanted to do was to pounce on her, claim her like he had done so many times with her sister.

The raw fear and anger in her baby blue eyes made him tingle all over. He needed to intensify it.

As quick as a flash of lightning John had pinned Sydney to the wall with his body. He used one hand to hold her wrists behind her back and the other to caress her face. He was pressed so tightly against her body that he could feel her heart beat as if it were in his own chest. Her eyes opened wide with fear, small beads of sweat ran down the side of her neck. He found himself unable to resist bringing his lips to her skin. He heard the anguish in her whimper and groaned as she tried to force him away but he didn't release her like she expected, instead he forced himself closer. Forcing her legs apart with his he pushed himself between them, his height forcing her onto her tiptoes. With his free hand he stroked his way down the side of her body to her thigh which he lifted up and pulled so that her leg was forcibly wrapped around his waist. With a groan he thrust forward forcing her to feel how much he wanted her.

Sydney let out a whimper. Bile rose in her throat and tears collected behind her eyelids. When John released her hands she went to strike but he pinned them above her head, his face still buried in her neck, his hips still thrusting into hers, his groans lost in her hair. His wandering hand switched places with the one holding her wrists and Sydney yelped when she felt her other leg being moved to his waist.

John thrust harder when Sydney began to thrash about, her chest pushed against his her heels kicked at the back of his legs. All this spurred him on, his thrusts became frantic his free hand squeezed every inch of her he could reach. He was right on the edge. With one last thrust he bit into Syd's neck making her scream in pain, the sound finished him off and he moved away quickly.

Sydney's body hit the floor. She was only vaguely aware of the pain in her back, neck and pelvis, her focus was mainly on the contents of her stomach being emptied onto the floor.

She knew she should stay and check on her sister but John had already entered the bedroom, it was too late. She raced blindly out of the house the cold air made her cheek sting but it helped to ease the nausea slightly. Ignoring the tears and blocking out the cries from the house she sprinted as fast as she could away from there.

John had never gone that far, the pure lust and animalistic behaviour had shaken her to her core, if she went back she knew that John would not stop he would make her his and then Michelle would die. But if she didn't go back he would kill her anyway.

* * *

As she made it into the base she slammed into a hard body.

"Syd? What's wrong?" Sky. Sydney raised her head to look him in the eye and let the tears escape as he turned her face to examine the bruise.

"Sydney what happened?"

She had a choice to make.

She just hoped she'd make the right one.

* * *

A/N Ok guys there you go. Thank you soooo much for all the feedback i have recieved you guys are amazing!!!! I know that the John/ Syd scene is a little cringe worthy but I hope i pulled it off some what elegantly. True to the original story it is Sky that finds out that somethings wrong.

So please continue to send in your reviews, i do read every single one. Let me know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Explanations, letters and decisions

**Review Review Review**

_Enjoy..._

* * *

Sky found himself panicking as he raced down the corridor towards the garages. Sydney had not turned up to watch the practice like she had told Z she would and she was nowhere to be found. Worst of all Sydneys morpher was now in Sky's pocket after Z found it on the dressing table in her and Sydney's room.

Sky's thought train was going a million miles a second making him feel sick and dizzy with fear. It was no secret that he cared for the pink ranger and he knew that his teammates knew. He couldn't explain or rationalize his feelings for her the way he could everything else and it scared him.

Sky was slammed out of his thoughts when he felt someone crash into his chest. Before he caught sight of the familiar blonde locks he knew it was his missing teammate from the smell of her shampoo; strawberry and vanilla. He placed his hands on her shoulders and recoiled when she whimpered.

"Syd? What's wrong?" When Sydney raised her eyes to meet his Sky felt his heart clench, across the left side of her face was a bruise clearly made by a hand. As Sky gently turned her face to examine the bruise he had to force down the rising bile when he saw the bite mark, raw bruised and bleeding.

"Sydney, what happened?" Sky watched as her mouth opened and closed and her eyes brimmed with tears. He felt her body begin to shake and knew she was about to run or crumble to the floor.

Not taking a chance on either Sky pulled her to him and embraced the blonde. He found himself slightly afraid at the grip she now had on his jacket it was as though she was clinging to it for dear life.

"Syd, I need to take you to the medical room to get you checked out" Sky panicked as he felt her tense up and begin to pull away, thinking fast he tried again.

"But first we can go talk, just you and me you don't have to say anything but I'll be there anyway"

Sky held his breath until he felt her slowly nod and ease her grip. Without another minute of hesitation Sky led her up to the roof, near the ledge but out of sight from everyone.

* * *

Sky never let go of his hold on Sydney not even when he sat down on a bench that over looked the city and pulled her shaking frame down beside him. The grip on his hand was strong and he covered her petite hand with his free one. Sky desperately wanted to find out what had happened but he knew that his pink teammate was stubborn and would not be rushed so instead he closed his mouth and scanned her small body for injuries. For whatever reason Sydney had decided to abandon her uniform and instead chose to wear pink ballet flats, mid thigh length jean shorts and a pink short sleeved blouse.

There were a few tiny scratches on her calves and a small bruise on her left knee. Sky began to panic when he saw the beginnings of deep blue bruises on the insides of her thighs, her wrists were bruised and her top was torn slightly at the collar. He felt the rush of bile once again as he caught sight of the bloody bite mark on her neck and the light bruising on her cheek. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"I know what this looks like Sky, I know what you're thinking but trust me your wrong"

"What am I thinking Syd?"

"That I was attacked and raped"

"Well the evidence is pretty damning Syd, are you going to deny it?" Syd shifted in her seat but turned to look at him. She gave him a small smile.

"Sky you deserve to know the truth and I can't lie to you" Sky felt his heart beat rapidly, this was it, she was going to tell him that she had been violently raped and…wait what? Boyfriend?

"I'm sorry what?" Syd frowned and repeated what she said.

"My boyfriend and I were getting intimate and he got rather carried away (she pointed to her neck) He's a great guy but sometimes he's pure caveman" Sky didn't buy the story completely.

"I guess he has a swift back hand too?" Syd cringed.

"No that was my mother. John and I were at my house and when we'd finished we went down stairs and my mother was in the kitchen, she took one look at my neck and slapped me so hard I thought my neck was going to break. Needless to say I'm banned from seeing John again"

"So you were in hysterics because your mother slapped you?"

"John broke up with me, he said he wanted a real woman not one who still got told what to do by their mother"

Sky didn't really buy a single word of Syd's story. She would never go for the caveman type and the bite on her neck was more than a little carried away. Plus none of her story made sense. Why go to meet her boyfriend in secret? Why lie to Z about wanting to watch the practice? Why leave her morpher in her room? Sky was torn, did he confront her and tell her he knew she was lying or did he let it go and keep an eye on her? Syd made the decision for him when she squeezed his hand and gently kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for being there for me Sky, I'm really glad I have you in my life" She got up from the bench and turned to exit the roof.

"If you were in trouble you'd tell me wouldn't you?" Syd look briefly startled and guilty but recovered fast.

"Of course I would, every princess needs her knight in blue latex armor." With that she was gone and Sky was left on the roof with a nagging feeling in his stomach.

* * *

John paced the floor of his private study; he could hear Michelle's crying through the wall.

When he had found Michelle he believed she was a gift from the gods, beautiful features long blonde hair gorgeous green eyes, the perfect body; an angel amongst women. He had taken her from her foster home and kept her locked away using her however he wanted.

When he saw the new pink ranger from New-Tech city on the news he could not believe his eyes. She was the exact replica of his angel; a perfect copy in every way except her eyes. Not green like the purest emeralds but as blue as the clearest skies. Sydney Drew. His fascination, or as some may call it, obsession, with her began straight away. He moved to New-Tech city, on the outskirts near the forests. He watched every news broadcast of the rangers; bought all of her CDs; kept a collection of magazine clippings of her interviews and pictures.

Two months ago he sent her the first letter detailing his love for her. He received one in return wishing him many thanks and good health. It sat in a gold frame on his desk. Two weeks later he sent a picture of Michelle to her with a letter containing details about her twin and instructions not to tell anybody but to meet him at his house so she could see her. Every week he sent her a letter. But after the second he stopped receiving replies.

He remembered the reunion. The crying, the embracing; and then later the screaming as he tied Sydney to a chair and made her watch as he violated her sister. The memory of that day washed over him so hard he grasped the desk to steady himself. Of course she had fought him. She fought him every time she visited but that's what he loved most about her. He loved them both. They were his treasures. He took from Michelle what he could not obtain from Sydney. He licked his lips, the faint taste of her blood stained them. His poor beautiful Michelle was not enough he needed to capture his greatest prize. Michelle would help him to do that. But first he had business to take care of. He sat at his desk and began to write. His left hand never leaving his lap until with a groan he finished and sealed the letter into an envelope with "Sydney Drew" scrawled on the front.

* * *

Sydney rushed to her bedroom to avoid a confrontation with anyone else. She knew Sky didn't believe her story but he hadn't confronted her about it so she believed that he would trust her to take care of herself.

When she reached her bedroom the first thing she noticed was the absence of her roommate, the second was the envelope on her bed.

Her hand shook as she unfolded the letter:

_My blue eyed angel_

_The way your body felt against mine today made me realize how much_

_We belong together._

_Your screams will sing me to sleep as I lie tucked inside your reflection tonight._

_Your blood is my wine and tomorrow I shall drink like a man_

_Dying of thirst._

_Choose my angel for_

_Death will take one of my angels away tomorrow night._

The letter sounded somewhat cryptic but the message rung clear for Sydney. If she did not go to be with him tonight Michelle would die, but if she did choose him, he would have her then kill her to keep her his forever.

All her training flew out of the window and she lay curled up in a ball on the floor tears of pain and fear flowed continuously and loud sobs wracked her body.

This was how Sky found her an hour later when he came to return her morpher. He pulled the tiny girl into his arms. Sydney locked eyes with him and knew she had no choice.

"Sky, I'm in trouble. I need you"

_

* * *

_

_A/N Well guys here it is. **Review review review!** xxxxxxxxx_


	5. Share the pain

John entered the bedroom where Michelle sat curled up against the headboard. Her blonde curls fell limp around her face, her green eyes shone with tears. Smiling to himself John sat on the end of the bed a foot or so away from Michelle's bare feet.

"Michelle sweetheart you know I love you don't you?" When he got no response he moved closer to her and grasped her hands in his holding tightly.

"Michelle my angel, I love you so much I don't want to hurt you but you disobeyed me. I told you not to scream and you did, you have to be punished don't you?"

Michelle nodded her head slowly, her hands shaking slightly.

"There is a way to stop the pain angel, I know you can do it"

Michelle shook her head so hard John feared she may break her neck.

"Michelle listen to me, you can stop the pain you can give it away, give it to your sister. All you have to do is concentrate on Sydney and the pain will go away"

"N-no I c-can't"

"Angel stop crying, I love you and I dont want you to be hurt, just give the pain to Sydney. She's a power ranger she's strong so she won't even feel the pain I promise"

Michelle slowly shook her head now, reluctant to cause her twin pain but at the same time considering it greatly.

"I love you angel, please do this for me, you love me too don't you?"

Michelle looked at John and nodded her head once. Taking a deep breath she concentrated her thoughts on her sister just as John's hand made contact with her cheek.

* * *

Sydney splashed some cold water on her face grateful for the few minutes alone she had in the bathroom. She had just finished informing Sky and the rest of her teammates of the last few months events, whilst they were all sympathetic and ready to tear John apart for her she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

As she reached for the hand towel next to the sink she felt a sharp sting on her left cheek, the shock of the pain made her cry out.

"Syd? Syd are you ok?" Sky's voice sounded as frantic as his knocking. Taking a deep breath Sydney replied that she was ok.

"I heard you cry out, what happened?"

"Nothing I just saw how bad that bruise on my face looks, Sky can you fetch me my makeup bag please it should be on my dressing table."

There was no reply for a few moments but then Sky knocked again.

"Z already fetched it can you open the door?"

Syd reached up with one hand to nurse her stinging cheek and with the other she unbolted the door. Sky slowly entered the bathroom and approached Sydney, keeping his eyes locked on hers through the mirror. When he was directly behind her he spoke.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, to your sister. I promise I'll find him and make him pay for what he's done"

Sydney turned around her blue eyes glistening with tears. She suddenly remembered the bruising on her face and looked away, ashamed.

"Sky I..." Sydney was cut off by Sky's lips gently touching her cheek. Her heart sped up and was beating so loudly she was sure Sky could hear it. Her breath caught in her throat when he placed a gentle kiss to her neck, right ontop of the bite mark, and her heart nearly stopped when he looked into her eyes before placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

Just as she started to kiss him back she felt the air being forced out of her and an extreme pain in her stomach. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees wrapping her arms around her middle, Sky dropped to his knees in panic.

"Syd, what did I do?"

If she wasn't in so much pain she probably would've laughed but instead another cry of pain tore through her lips, this time she was foced onto the floor her hands clutching her stomach. Sky shakily raised her top and pried her hands away only to watch in horror as a dark blue bruise started to form on her creamy skin. The bruise seemed to darken and grow everytime Sydney cried in pain.

"Syd I don't know what's going on, what do I do?"

"It's Michelle"

"What?"

Sydney braced herself for another wave of pain but it seemed like it was gone. Her stomach ached like her cheek but she was able to breathe again and sit up.

"I don't know how but this is Michelle's pain I can feel her in my head John is hurting her again and I am somehow feeling her pain"

"Syd this is more than feeling her pain look at yourself!" Sky held onto his blonde teammate as she stood up and swayed.

"I'm ok Sky the pain's gone, it's not me you should be worried about, we have to go save Michelle now!"

As Sydney stepped away from Sky she heard a familiar scream tear through her mind before everything went black.

* * *

When John stopped hitting Michelle in the stomach he saw her relax slightly and open her eyes.

"Angel? Are you ok?"

Michelle looked confused at first and then nodded.

"Did it work? Did Sydney take your pain away?"

Michelle looked away but nodded, she had saved herself from the pain of another beating but at the cost of harming her sister. She looked up in time to see John's fist fly towards her head, she heard herself scream before the world went black.

John sat back and admired his sleeping angel. Sydney had felt his hands beating her, this gave him a thrill of pleasure. If she could feel him beat her sister perhaps Sydney could feel him do other things. He crawled his way up Michelle's limp body his hands stroking her exposed skin he leaned down towards her ear and whispered;

"Soon Sydney, very soon"

before he placed a kiss on Michelle's lips.

In a bed in the SPD base's infirmary Sydney Drew violently shuddered in her forced sleep.

* * *

A/N well guys here it is, sorry for the long wait my netbook broke so i've had to use my really old really slow laptop.

Thankyou so much for your reviews theyre all wonderful please keep them coming they truly mean alot to me and are my motivation to write more

Stay safe and well

xxxxxxxxx


	6. Things get heated

Sydney felt hot and frustrated, each breath was a struggle. She was currently standing in the command centre with the other rangers, Kat and Cruger. The commander and Jack were forming a plan of how to capture John and rescue Michelle. Sydney began to fidget, time was running out and they still did not have a plan. Sky, sensing her distress reached out to place a calming hand on her arm only to have her flinch away. He frowned in concern. Ever since she was released from the hospital wing, she had avoided all contact with people but he had no idea why. He had asked Bridge to check her out but he couldn't get a lock on her emotions with her being so agitated and distressed.

Sky placed his hand back behind his back and was brought back to the conversation playing out in front of him.

"Cadet Drew should stay behind, she is far to personally involved in this case and if this monster is after her then we would be handing her right to him"

Before anyone could say anything to the commander Sydney spoke up.

"No I will not stay behind. This is my fight sir and I have every right to be out there. Not just that but I am a ranger, I belong with my team. If you keep me here then all you will be doing is saying to all the bad guys out there that want to harm us that they can and we will just run and hide. So no sir I will not stay behind."

"Cadet Drew you will not disrespect me like this…"

"Then do not disrespect me commander. I am going just accept it"

Without a second glance Sydney stormed out of the command centre and headed towards the garage.

Sky stepped forward to try and defend his teammate.

"Sir I am sure that cadet Drew meant no disrespect, she is just deeply distressed at the minute."

"Cadet Tate, there is no need to defend her actions. Cadet Drew may be overly emotional and somewhat disrespectful right now, and I will deal with this later, but she has a point. This is her fight. But she cannot do this alone so get down to the garage and make sure this does not happen"

The rangers saluted and ran to the garage to find Sydney climbing into the jeep. Z raced to vehicle and placed her hand on the keys before Sydney could start the engine.

"Get out of the way Z, I need to do this and I don't care what the commander says"

"Syd, were here to help you not stop you, now move over it's my turn to drive."

Sydney got into the passenger's seat just as the guys made it to their bikes. With one solemn but determined look at each of her teammates she gave the signal for Z to drive.

As they drove to the house Sydney could feel her lungs start to itch and burn. Coughing hard she signalled for Z to make a left, the guys following behind. She coughed again and began to feel hot.

Z looked over at her friend in concern.

"Hey Syd you ok? Should I stop?"

Syd took a drink from the water bottle that was in the jeeps door but it did nothing to calm the burning in her chest. Her eyes began to sting and her skin started to prickle. In an instant she knew what was happening.

"Drive Z drive!" Sensing her friends distress Z floored the jeep. In the near distance she could see a plume of black smoke reaching for the sky. Looking over at her friend who was doubled over coughing, her skin red and her eyes streaming everything began to fall into place.

"Oh my god! Hold on Syd were nearly there!"

As they approached the house they could see the flames. Not waiting for the jeep to fully stop, Sydney threw herself out and ran to the house.

"Michelle! Michelle!" Dismounting his bike quickly Sky ran to her and grabbed her around the waist holding her back from the flames.

"No! Get off me Sky get off!" Sydney fought hard but another round of coughing took over her and she collapsed to the floor.

Jack ran over to them and placed his hand on Sydney's shoulder.

"Jack *cough* she's in there *cough* alive Jack, she's alive"

"How do you know Syd?" Sydney just looked at him before pulling the sleeve of her jacket up revealing burn marks.

"Can you feel her?" Sydney nodded. "Ok just hold on, the fire crew is on it's way they'll be here soon"

"No time" Sydney struggled to stand up. She could feel her sister dying and she had to stop it. When Jack turned his back to her and began talking to Sky, who released his grip on her, she made a run for it. The other rangers were taken by surprise and before they could do anything Sydney had entered the building.

"Syd!" Jack and Bridge held Sky back as the flames grew higher. Sirens could now be heard in the distance.

"Sky the fire crew is nearly here don't do anything stupid!"

"Z she won't make it! They won't get here on time!"

"We have to wait Sky!"

"No Jack let me go!"

"So you can die?"

"So you're ok with Syd and her sister dying but not me?"

"Of course not but there's nothing we can do until the fire crew get here"

"What if we morph?"

Bridge looked at his best friend. Even if they morphed the flames were simply too hot they would fry their suits in a matter of minutes. He slowly shook his head. Sky fell to his knees, the flames reflected in his eyes. His lips moved but Bridge couldn't hear what he said through the roar of the flames and the blaring of the fire engines as the pulled up to the house.

Sydney moved quickly through the house, memory taking her through the rooms to the one place she knew Michelle would be.

"Michelle! *cough* Mi-*cough*-chelle!"

Being in the house meant that she could no longer distinguish her own pain from that of her sister. Panic began to grip at the pink ranger's heart. What if Michelle was dead? No! She would not think about that! She moved to the back of the house where the bedroom was. The flames were higher and hotter here; the source. Rage pooled in her veins. The bastard must have started the fire in the room that Michelle was always locked in. He had tried to burn her alive. Sydney reached the door. Her chest hurt incredibly but she could not give up.

"Michelle!" She moved towards the door but before she got any closer, a ceiling beam fell down blocking the way. Startled Sydney fell backwards. She felt a sharp sting in her hand. Lifting it up to inspect it she saw a piece of glass. Pulling it out she whimpered at the pain. Suddenly she heard a crack and looked up just in time to see another ceiling beam begin to fall towards her. She threw her hands around her head and screamed.


	7. Fallen and Taken

Sky held his breath. It had been 15 minutes since he had heard Sydney scream and they had heard nothing since. The firemen were entering the house now and he prayed they would find her alive. Suddenly he heard a commotion from the front door. A tall well-built fireman was running from the house and in his arms was their pink ranger.

Sky ran forward only to be grabbed by another fireman. He could hear Z screaming somewhere to his left and Jack demanding to be let through to his right. He heard Bridge calling her name and the paramedics performing CPR but the loudest thing, the thing that cut through all the other noises was the medic declaring his beautiful pink ranger dead. A broken neck. No chance of survival.

The words came in but they didn't make any sense.

"Sky. Cadet Tate!"

Sky turned around quickly to face his commander.

"Sky what is going on? Where is Cadet Drew?"

Sky fell to the floor hard his sobs racked his frame. He heard his commanders loud growl as he forced his way passed the firemen, officers and paramedics. But Sky didn't care, the medics words swam through his head; Dead, Broken neck, No chance of survival. Dead. Sydney; beautiful, funny, amazing Sydney was dead. The blackness started to creep into his vision and he welcomed it.

* * *

Bridge felt his heart stop. Sydney was dead? No he must've heard wrong. But if he had then why were they putting his little sister into a body bag? Why were they zipping it up? Bridge couldn't take it.

"No! Don't do that! Syd's afraid of the dark don't put her in that! Are you even listening to me she's afraid of the dark!" But nobody was listening to him. He heard a growl and turned to see Cruger rush towards the medics. Cruger would make them unzip her. Cruger wouldn't let her be afraid anymore.

"Sky!" Bridge ran to his best friend, his teammate just as he passed out. Shakily Bridge felt for a pulse.

"Come on Sky please be ok. I can't…I can't lose you too please" Bridge sobbed with relief when he felt a steady pulse. Without thinking, the green ranger pulled his best friend into his chest and held on tight as the tears flowed down his face and into Sky's hair.

* * *

Jack tried to force his way passed the line of firemen but failed each time. He had to get to her he couldn't let her down. He heard Bridge shouting at them not to zip the bag closed because she was afraid of the dark and his heart clenched. Flashes of Syd smiling and laughing ran through his head as they closed the bag. He would never hear he laugh again or smile. Someone so kind and caring shouldn't be alone ever. The day at the park flashed to the front of his mind. He saw her standing in front of him holding out half a cupcake declaring that he could share her birthday with him. He felt her wrap her tiny arms around him and whisper to him that he would always be her family. The image disappeared as he felt someone barge passed him. To her relief he saw Cruger make his way over to Syd. At least she wouldn't be alone now. Jack made to follow but Bridge's shout stopped him. Without another moment's hesitation Jack ran towards Sky's fallen body, his heart was in his throat. The red ranger collapsed to his knees in relief as Bridge found a pulse. Jack placed a hand on the Green ranger's shoulder as he was overcome with grief. How would his team ever recover from this.

* * *

Z felt like her throat was on fire. The screams just wouldn't stop. How could she be dead? Syd didn't die, she shopped and painted and pouted and got her own way all the time but she didn't die! Z suddenly felt angry.

"How could you Syd? How could you be so selfish?"

When she got no answer she let the grief consume her and the tears poured down. She wrapped her arms around herself and wept. She heard Bridge scream Sky's name and her feet carried her in that direction. The sight before her broke her heart even more. Sky lay unconscious pressed against Bridge's chest which was heaving with his sobs. Jack had one arm across Bridge's shoulder and the other rested on his knee, his hand forcefully wiping away tears. Z practically ran to him when he opened his arm to her.

"I can't believe she's gone. What will we do now?"

"We all go home" It wasn't Jack that said it but the Commander.

"But Syd…"

"Is coming home with us"

The commander turned to face them and in his arms was the battered body of their fallen pink ranger.

* * *

John looked in the rear view mirror and frowned.

"Stop trying to untie those. Look in a couple of hours we will be free to start again, in a new city. By now those rangers will have found their precious pink rangers body. I didn't want to kill her but there was no other way. She wouldn't do what I wanted, I told her this would happen but she wouldn't listen. From now on it's just you and me angel. You know I love you right?"

The blonde didn't answer. How could he ever think she would love him after he killed her sister. The tears pooled in her eyes and she blinked them away. John was still looking in the mirror, waiting for her answer. So she stared back and pooled all of her anger, hate and disgust into her glare.

John sighed heavily. He knew this was going to be hard. Seeing the hate in her eyes really hurt him but he silently vowed that one day her eyes would shine with love; her beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

A/N hope you guys like it :) you know what to do xxx


	8. Pain and Pleasure

One month had passed since _**She **_had died. One month. Thirty one days. Seven hundred and forty four hours. Forty-four thousand six hundred and forty minutes. Two million six hundred…Sky stopped and sighed.

Walking over to the bench he grabbed his water bottle and took several large gulps of the cool liquid. As he made to put down the bottle he froze, his heart clenching tightly as a memory flashed before his eyes.

His fist clenched as he thought about _**Her **_face full of shock as he dumped the contents of the water bottle on her head, then her bright smile than lit up her beautiful blue eyes.

With a growl Sky sent the half empty bottle sailing through the air where it hit the far wall of the training room with a loud thud.

He almost ran back to the punch bag as he felt the anger swell within him until rage had ignited his blood. His fists connected with the bag hard and fast, left, right, left, right. How dare that sick pervert hurt her! How dare that bastard take her away! How dare he leave before he could kill him! How dare…How dare…How dare _**she **_leave him!

Sky sunk to the ground, his anger gone replaced by an impossibly deep sadness. For what felt like the millionth time that month Sky felt the cold prickle of tears in his eyes. How could she leave him alone when he loved her so much?

As had become his ritual Sky allowed himself a moment to grieve before he picked himself up from the cold training matt, grabbed his things then retreated to his room to change for his afternoon duties, all thoughts of _**her**_ pushed to the back of his mind for the next few hours until night would come and bring with it nightmares of her terrified screams and her angelic voice blaming him for letting her die.

* * *

Bridge sighed as he sunk into the shadows outside the training room.

He had just witnessed his best friend, his brother, succumb to his sadness yet again and he knew that in a few minutes he would leave the room and continue on as though everything was normal, as though he hadn't lost the woman that he loved, as though his heart wasn't torn into tiny shreds.

Bridge ran a gloved hand through his messy hair. He was worried. He was sad. He was angry. He was lost. They all were. Sy…_**Her **_death had hit them all so hard, she was the heart of the team and now that she was gone there was no team.

Z had moved out of her, their, room just a day after the death. She had stormed right up to Cruger and demanded a new room; he didn't say anything as she raged about how the room was too bright, too big, too airy, too empty. Her anger had turned into inconsolable sadness and for days her tears would not stop.

Bridge could not be near her during this time, her pain was so great that combined with his own it was so great that he had passed out shortly after Cruger had yelled at a cadet to find her an empty room. Z's pain had eased after a week and he had been able to approach her, to offer her some comfort.

In the few days he spent with her they had cried, smiled, laughed, and gotten so angry that they had nearly killed the last monster that was sent by Grumm. Then the funeral came and the pain became so great that Bridge could not bear to attend.

He truly loved _**her **_with all his heart, she was his best friend, his sister but he simply could not say goodbye. He was not the only one who stayed away. Sky refused to attend the funeral; instead he spent the day in the training room channelling his heartbreak and pain into the punch bag.

After that day the team had truly fallen apart. They rarely spoke and when they did it was to answer direct questions only and in as fewer words as possible. Jack had moved out of the academy. He blamed himself for her death, he believed that as red ranger, their leader he should have known something was wrong, and he should have done more to save her. He had not spoken to anyone for several days, not since the incident with Cruger.

Three weeks after the death and only a few days after the funeral the commander felt that it was time to approach the subject of bringing in a new pink ranger. Everyone had protested loudly, but Jack had remained silent, his anger edging closer to the surface. When Cruger had commented that they had a job to do and they needed to move on and focus on their duty as power rangers instead of wallowing in their misery, Jack lost it. He stormed up to the commander and punched him in the face and stormed off. At first Cruger had been furious and raged about how Jack was out of line and not fit to be a ranger, but Kat had yelled at him that he was an insensitive old dog and that he was wrong to suggest they bring in a new pink ranger because no one would ever replace _**her**_.

Bridge was brought out of his memories when he heard the door to the training room open and saw Sky leave. He made a step forward planning on confronting his friend but as usual he just sighed and walked the other way, the sharp pain ever present in his heart.

* * *

John smiled as he stuck the needle into his angel's skin. He had perfected the formula over a year ago when he realised that his angel could hurt him when he was not in the house. He knew he was special and had the power to neutralise other abilities but it took a while to realise that it was his blood that carried the neutralising agent.

So when he started injecting a mixture of his blood and a very mild sedative into her, his angel could no longer harm him. He watched with great fascination and anticipation as his blood flowed into her arm, he truly was a part of her.

His smile turned to a frown as his gaze landed on the dark bruise that lay over her bare rib cage. He didn't want to hurt her but ever since she had found out that her sister was dead she stopped co-operating so he had to punish her.

Thinking about her scream as he cracked her rib sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine and he couldn't stop himself. He pressed hard on the bruise and was delighted when she cried out in pain.

He removed the needle and kissed away the small trail of blood it left, holding onto her arm tightly as she tried to pull away from his touch. He kissed his way up her small arm and across her bare shoulder until he reached her ear, his free hand roaming up her thigh, she shivered at his touch and he moaned in delight, she moaned in disgust.

"I need to go out for a little while, but I'll miss you when I'm gone and I know you'll miss me to. But I won't be gone long and when I return I promise to please you" As he said this he moved his hand between her legs and stroked the cotton of her underwear.

"I do please you don't I?"

She swallowed the sob that rose in her throat and nodded hoping that he would believe her and leave but he didn't.

"You lie!" She cried out in pain as a clenched his fist tightly, causing an intense pain to flood between her legs. She almost cried in relief as he released her but couldn't as his hand was now squeezing her breast tightly.

"I warned you about lying to me Angel. Now when I return you will pray for my forgiveness, and maybe I will let you please _me_." With that John stood from the bed, reaching into the bedside draw he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and secured them around the bars at the top of the bed before fastening her wrists into them.

He moaned in pleasure at the sight of his angel almost naked save for the small pair of pink cotton knickers, her body littered with bruises and bite marks, his marks. His gaze drifted to the underwear, he had yet to remove them and claim her as his but he would, as soon as she loved him. John smiled, it wouldn't be long now, he was all she had in the world, she would fall for him any day now and then she would truly be all his forever.

* * *

The door slammed shut and she finally released the sob that had wedged itself in her throat. She felt disgusted and dirty, the ghosts of his hands still lingered on her skin and she squeezed her legs shut. Her body hurt but her heart was burning, dying. Unable to take it anymore she screamed praying for help, praying for it to end, praying for him.

"Sky!"

* * *

A/N A little bit of a short one but i had to post something as it's been so long I feel like I've abandoned you guys! So what did you think? be honest I love hearing everything you have to say! xxx


	9. Love, Life and Letting go

The fog began to clear, oh so slowly. The light became brighter, sharper, harsher. The pain returned, it started in her ankles, the ropes that held them apart rubbed her broken flesh, sweat and blood dripped onto the mattress. Her chest heaved and rattled, her lungs struggling to fill with her splintered ribs caressing them in a deadly embrace. The smell of blood, sweat and tears filled the room. Her stomach rolled. A wave of pain crashed over her pelvis, her screams muffled by the cloth that covered her cracked lips. The fog came rushing back and she welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Sky moaned in relief as the hot water cascaded over his aching body. As he reached for the bottle of shampoo he caught sight of the long scar that marred the skin of his forearm, a souvenir from their last fight with, and subsequent defeat of Grumm. He couldn't believe that had been eight months ago. Sky reminisced as he massaged the spicy scent into his hair. Shortly after Grumms defeat Jack had quit the team. Sky had been promoted to Red Ranger and Bridge had moved up to Blue.

For months they had been searching for a new pink ranger and it wasn't until a month or so after Jack left that they found one. Her name was Connie Anderson. She was tall, brunette and completely focused on the job. Cruger had chosen her because she was the complete opposite of their fallen Pink; Sydney Drew. Sky drew in a shaky breath, the though of his former team-mate, best friend and love caused his heart to ache painfully even today, a year on from her death.

Stepping out of the shower he wrapped himself in a towel and made his way across the apartment to his bedroom where he proceeded to get dressed, not in red but in blue. As he sat on the bed to put on his shoes he couldn't help but glance at the picture on his night stand Reaching out he gently stroked the frame. The picture inside was of the old team, Sydney included, smiling and huddled together. His heart clenched and his eyes stung. Sighing deeply he forced himself off the bed and out of the room. Crossing to the front door he stopped in his living room just long enough to grab the bouquet of long stemmed pink roses before leaving and getting in his car.

* * *

Z sat at the dressing table running a brush through her hair, her eyes stared blindly into the mirror. She felt the tears pool and spill from her eyes but made no move to wipe them away, she just kept brushing.

Bridge watched from the doorway for a few moments before he crossed the room and gently took her wrist.

"If you don't stop your hair will fall out" he spoke gently as he lowered her arm towards the dressing table then took the brush from her hand. Her pain crashed into him and he grabbed onto the back of her chair for support.

"Z, we have to go"

Z turned to him, her face red and tear stained and she threw herself into his arms.

"I miss her Bridge, I miss her so much" Bridge nodded and rubbed her back for a moment before he pulled away and gently took her face in his gloved hands.

"I know I do too every single day. We just have to remember that she loves us and wouldn't want us to wallow she would want us to be happy and move on and look fabulous all the time" Z smiled sadly and nodded.

"I love you" Bridge smiled back and kissed her gently.

"I love you too. Now dry those eyes and let's get going, the princess is waiting"

* * *

Jack fiddled with the buttons on his red shirt, it had been a long time since he'd worn red, the memories associated with the colour were some of his happiest and some of his most painful.

"Stop fussing" Ally leant against the office door frame, Jack's black jacket dangling from her outstretched hand. Jack accepted the jacket and threw it on quickly, untucking his tied dreadlocks before taking one final look in the mirror. The past year had changed him, he was thinner, his hair longer but it was his eyes that had changed the most. Gone was that mischievous spark, now in it's place were dull brown pools of harsh seriousness.

"Will you coming home tonight?" Ally asked, her voice gentle.

"No. I'm needed elsewhere. I'll be back tomorrow" Ally flinched at the cold tone, Jack noticed.

"Al I'm sorry. I just..." Jack ran a shaking hand over his face, he cared about Ally deeply, maybe even loved her but experience had taught him not to let people into his heart, it only lead to pain. He jumped slightly when she grasped his hand, gently but firmly.

"Don't apologise I understand why you are the way you are and I'm still here, and I'll still be here tomorrow. Now go, you don't want to keep her waiting"

"What would I do without you?" Jack squeezed her hand and made for the door, stopping for a second as her reply sunk in.

"I swear you'll never have to find out"

* * *

Burning. Her whole body was burning. The darkness drew back and she was assaulted by the bright light of the room. Her senses came rushing back to her. The smell of sweat and blood once again burned her nostrils and she retched, her body heaving painfully, her own screams of pain ringing sharply in her ears. She felt the ropes around her wrists split her skin and she moved. She looked down and saw her body, bruised and broken, covered in scars. The tears pooled and spilled, the skin on her face felt raw and the salty tears stung. She felt the pain coming again, building and rushing over her and as it crashed through her torso she screamed and begged for death.

* * *

Sky felt them before he heard or saw them. The team had arrived. Jack walked up and stopped on his right, Bridge on his left and Z on his and she lay in front of them.

The white marble headstone glistened in the sun, the warm bright rays dancing over the gold script.

**_Here lies _**

**_Sydney Amelia Grace Drew._**

**_Beautiful, Caring, Talented._**

**_A beloved Daughter._**

**_A dear friend._**

**_A fierce fighter._**

**_Gone but never forgotten._**

**_Always loved._**

****"It doesn't do her justice"

"Nothing could" Bridge squeezed Z's hand, he too felt like the simple headstone was not enough but knew that there wasn't one big enough or grand enough to say what needed to be said about his 'sister'.

Sky toyed with the roses, unable to speak through the knot that had formed in his throat. Jack noticed this and took pity on his friend. He placed a strong hand on his shoulder then turned to address the stone.

"Hey Princess, I know I know, stop glaring." Sky, Bridge and Z all smiled faintly, they could just imagine the tiny blonde now, her arms folded across her chest, her lips pouted and her eyes narrowed in a glare. Jack smiled too but then turned serious and he released Sky and crouched down over the grave.

"I can't believe it's been a year. Not a day goes by when we don't miss you, or think about you. And there's not a single moment of any day that I don't regret not doing something sooner. I am so so sorry Syd." Jack had to stop as the lump in his throat choked him of his words. A second later he felt Z wrap her arms around his shoulders and he buried his face in her neck.

"Jack it's not your fault, we all failed her. I was her room mate her sister and I didn't have a clue all because of her stupid smile!" Bridge shakily walked towards the headstone, his body quickly becoming overcome with his own and his friends pain. He placed a gloved hand on the cool marble.

"Syd, I miss you so much, and I love you. Forgive me for not being at the funeral I just couldn't face saying goodbye to my sister. Syd I have to go but know that I love you and I will always hold you in my heart" Bridge bowed his head for a second then walked at a quick pace away from the grave, whispering to Sky that he would meet them at the cars.

Z watched as her boyfriend walked away. Then she turned to Sky who stood, holding the bouquet of roses and staring blindly at the headstone. She knew he needed a moment alone with Syd so she whispered to Jack that it was time to go and together they said their goodbyes and when both had planted a kiss on the top of the stone, they made their way to the cars.

Sky blinked and swallowed the painful lump.

"Hi Syd, these are for you." A warm breeze ruffled his hair and the tears began to pool in his eyes as he bent down to place the roses against the headstone.

"I miss you so much. I miss your voice, your laugh, your damned smile that hid everything. Why Syd? Why did you leave us, leave me? I'm so alone without you." The tears fell and the sobs tore out of his throat.

"I love you. I love you. Come back, please come back" Sky muttered this over and over again for what felt like hours until the tears stopped. Slowly he pushed himself off the ground. He placed a gentle kiss upon the headstone and with only a seconds hesitation he turned and walked away.

It was decided that the former team would meet at Sky's apartment for drinks, and so they climbed into their vehicles and made the short journey to their designated safe place where they could fall to pieces for one night before they put their smiles back on and returned to their normal lives once again tomorrow.

* * *

The pain was gone. She was dying. She knew now that in a few minutes she would be gone and her torture would be over.

Ba-bump...Ba-bump...Ba-bump.

She could feel her heart straining, the time between beats was getting too long. Death was coming.

Ba-bump...Ba-bump.

"Angel. I want to thank you for giving me the greatest gift."

The soft cry reached her ears.

Ba-bump.

Her heart stopped and the last thing she saw before the blackness took over was the tiny baby girl in the arms of a monster.


	10. Truly Madly Deeply

Save me from the Pain  
Chapter 10:Truly, Madly, Deeply

Elizabeth "Z" Delgado stared at herself in the mirror. Her long dark hair was pulled up into a messy bun with pieces falling and curling around her face.

Taking a deep breath she gently smoothed out the soft fabric of her dress. The garment was simple, strapless, floor length and white. No frills, no shimmering details.

It was perfect.

She smiled at Kat's reflection as the older woman pinned a yellow flower into her bun. No veil for this bride.

Turning slowly she accepted the bouquet of long stemmed white and yellow tulips. The flowers matched perfectly to the colours of her own and her bridesmaids dresses. Kat, Ally and Connie all wore the simple strapless yellow cocktail dresses, their dark hair down and decorated with tulips.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her friends. She felt a hand on her arm and she looked up at Kat.

"She's here"

Z nodded and smiled gently. After taking another deep breath she followed the girls up to the roof of the SPD command centre. This is where they met, this is where they fell in love. This is where they would be married.

She met Jack at the top of the stairs. He looked handsome in his light grey suit, his white shirt open at the neck, the bright yellow tulip boutonnière tied with a green ribbon pinned to his jacket, his long dreads tied back. Her brother was a very handsome man.

He offered her his arm and she took it. As the soft music began to play she gently ran her thumb along the soft pink ribbon tied around her bouquet. The colour was out of place with everything else but she needed it with her. A warm breeze caressed her face gently and she smiled.

"Here we go Princess" The breeze carried away her whisper as she stepped out into the sun.

A white runner lay at her feet, yellow petals scattered over the fabric danced in the gentle breeze. To her left stood her bridesmaids, to her right stood his grooms men Boom and Sky both looking as handsome as Jack in their grey suits, but it was the man in white at the end of the runner that captured her attention and as their eyes met she felt the smile spread across her face.

As she was guided down the runner by Jack she stopped to hug Boom and Sky, the latter squeezed her tightly and planted a kiss on her cheek. They had come a long way since they first met and now she trusted and loved him as much as she did Jack.

Finally she reached the end of the runner and her hand was placed into his, the white material of his glove was warm and soft and he squeezed gently.

She listened as Cruger said his piece and her heart rate increased as she felt the simple gold band being slipped onto her finger.

Now it was her turn and although there was a swarm of butterflies in her stomach and her heart felt as though it was going to burst from her chest her hand was calm and steady as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

And as Cruger announced them as man and wife and her new husband leaned down to kiss her she realised that for the first time in a year and eight months she was happy, truly and completely happy.

Afternoon turned to evening and the roof was transformed. Small tables had been brought up and draped in white fabric. Small green tea-lights and yellow petals were scattered over them and fairy-lights hung over head like a glittering, twinkling web.

The ceremony had been an intimate affair but the reception was open to more guests including Sophie, Piggy, Bridge's grandmother who had been unable to make it to the ceremony had arrived for the evening reception. Boom's girlfriend Lara was there as was Sam.

It was a small gathering but it was exactly how the newly weds wanted it.

A small area had been left open as a dance floor and that's where Z found herself. In the arms of her husband they swayed and turned to the soft notes of 'Truly Madly Deeply'.

A song that they both felt belonged to this moment.

* * *

_"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

_Cus I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, _

_A deeper meaning yeah. _

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me."_

Sydney closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she felt the ache in her heart grow and the tears prickle her eyes.

The movement in her arms made her look down. Tear filled blue eyes met sleepy baby blues and she smiled slightly.

She again began rocking from side to side gently. Clearing her throat to remove the lump that seemed to have lodged itself there she quietly began to sing again.

_"And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry_

_the tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest power_

_In lonely hours the tears devout you_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me._

_Oh can't you see it baby, don't have to close your eyes_

_Cus it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come."_

She crossed the short distance to the cot and gently laid the dozing bundle onto the mattress.

As soon as she was laid down out of her mothers arms, the infant began fussing. Sydney ran her fingers over her little chest with one hand and gently stroked the small amount of blonde curls with the other.

Soon the fussing calmed.

_"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain"_

Sydney leaned into the cot and placed a gentle kiss onto her sleeping daughters cheek.

Eight months ago she was sure she was going to die. She prayed and begged for it. But now she wanted to live, she needed to live not only for herself but for her daughter.

At first she resented and hated John for saving her life, for bringing her out of the comforting darkness and back into a world full of pain and suffering, but over the months she realised that it wasn't all about her any more.

She needed to protect her daughter and to do that she had to bend to his will.

So gradually she gained his trust, she made him believe that she loved him, that she was happy with their little family.

And over time he gave her more freedom, she could wander the house alone, watch the television, listen to the radio, eat when and what she wanted.

But the deadbolts on the door and the soundproof and bulletproof glass in all the windows reminded her that she was still a prisoner. That her innocent, beautiful baby was still a prisoner.

Taking a deep breath she took a moment to gather herself before she left the bedroom.

She approached him from behind quietly, he seemed engrossed in the television and he made no indication that he heard her approach. Her hands twitched. Slowly, she reached out, hands either side of his neck, they shook at the anticipation of what she was about to do.  
Slowly they made contact and he jumped slightly. She closed her eyes briefly before she squeezed.

"That feels good Angel. How's Belle?"

She forced herself not to flinch as he called her that, instead she planted a quick kiss ontop of his head and made her way into the kitchen.

"She's finally asleep. Are you hungry?"

"Yes"

She jumped. How had he moved so quickly? Suddenly she found herself pressed against the fridge, his body pressed into her back, his hands on her waist and his lips on her neck.

Closing her eyes she went to her happy place and for a moment she could imagine that it was Sky behind her.  
But quickly the soft caresses turned rough.

Do this for Belle. Do this for Belle. Do this for Belle.

She repeated her mantra in her head as she forced herself to accept his touches and make him believe she wanted him.

Soon enough he was done and he set her back on her feet. Kissing her gently on the forehead he left her alone.

She gathered herself together and opened the fridge, letting the door hide her tear filled eyes.

"Steak would be nice Angel"

Soon they would leave. Soon they would be free.

* * *

Sky smiled gently as he watched Z and Bridge twirling around the dance floor. They both looked great and he couldn't be happier for them. They deserved some happiness. A petite figure obscured his view and a hand was held out to him. He knew without looking up that the hand belonged to Connie.

"Come dance with me Sky" Sky was not an idiot, he knew that the new pink ranger had feelings for him and he had tried his best to keep their relationship purely platonic but she pushed the boundaries at every opportunity. There was no way he was going to slow dance with this woman.

"No thank you."

"Why not? Everyone else is dancing" Not true. Jack and Ally were sat on the roof ledge talking, Cruger and Kat were at a table eating and Sam seemed to be explaining a very exciting topic to Mrs Carson who seemed as confused as she was amused.

"I said no thank you Connie"

She huffed and grabbed his hand trying to pull him out of his chair.

"Come on Sky it's just a dance"

The memory hit him with full force.

_The party was a success, Syd was having an amazing time and that beautiful smile hadn't left her face all afternoon. _

_People were dancing and eating and Sky found himself relaxing. A new song started, it had a slow rhythm and he watched as Bridge shyly asked Z to dance. Dangerous move. Fraternising was strictly prohibited. _

_He stole a glance at Commander Cruger and was surprised to see the old dog smiling at his Yellow and Green team-mates Suddenly something starting pulling on his arm. Looking up he saw that it was Syd._

_"Come on Sky dance with me"_

_"No way Syd, Cruger is right there"_

_The pretty blonde huffed and rolled her eyes._

_"Come on Sky it's just a dance" _

_"No"_

_"Fine"_

_Syd began making her way across the dance floor, without her smile. Sighing Sky raced after her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and pulling her into his arms. Together they swayed and turned._

_"See, this isn't so bad"_

_He stared into her bright blue eyes, that beautiful smile lighting them up and he found himself pulling her closer. It was in that moment that he realised that he was falling in love with her._

_"No, this isn't so bad at all"_

The pulling on his arm began irritating him and he yanked it out of her grip.

"I said no Cadet Anderson."

The pink ranger turned on her heel and stormed away but he found himself unable to care. The pain in his heart had returned, looking up he saw that Jack and Ally were now sitting side by side, her head on his shoulder as the stared out across the city, Z and Bridge were still swaying to the soft music and Boom was feeding Lana a chocolate covered marshmallow. He felt the tears prickle his eyes as he began to wonder if he would ever be happy again.


	11. Going home

Save me from the Pain  
Chapter 11: Going home.

She awoke with a start, her heart pounding so hard in her chest that she feared it might explode. Taking deep, shaky breaths she slowly began to calm down but remained on alert as she listened to the sounds outside the small motel room checking for any hint that they had been discovered. Looking down to her right she sighed in relief as her daughter continued to sleep, at least one of them would be well rested.

Carefully and quietly she slipped out of the bed and made her way into the bathroom. Turning on the tap she allowed the sink to fill with cold water before grabbing a wash cloth of questionable cleanliness and washing the sweat from her face, arms and neck.

Glancing quickly in the mirror she noted the dark circles and redness surrounding her eyes. She needed sleep but until she found her way home and to safety that just wasn't an option.

Pulling her newly dyed brunette locks up into a messy ponytail she exited the room, collected their belongings into the small rucksack and leaned down to gently scoop up her sleeping infant.

She swayed on her feet as she stood and grabbed onto the headboard quickly. The room continued to spin for another few moments before it settled and she felt safe enough move. The lack of sleep and food was taking it's toll but she forced herself out of the door and into the night.

As she exited the motel car park she spotted the payphone and her hand itched to pick it up and call the SPD base, to call Sky. But like every other time she saw a phone she clenched her fist and moved away.

It wasn't safe to use any form of communication, John's people were everywhere and she couldn't trust that they weren't monitoring the communication lines and CCTV now that she was on the run.

After walking for a couple of hours she found herself in the middle of a city. Even in the early hours of the morning there were people on the streets chatting and going about their business. There was a market being set up and the doors to the shops and café's were being opened.

Pulling her daughter closer to her chest she quickly made her way through the small crowds until she found herself standing in front of a shuttle station. Her heart began to beat rapidly, this was a dangerous place to be. She could see the cameras on the walls and the panic began to rise within her. She began searching for a way out and in her haste she must have looked like a confused passenger as a shuttle employee approached her.

"Miss you look a little lost, can I help you?"

"What?"

"Where are you trying to go to?"

"Newtech"

"This shuttle is making a stop in Newtech"

She froze. This was it, she could go home, she could be safe.

"Miss?"

She glanced at the camera's, they were turning in her direction. It was now or never.

"Thank you" She smiled quickly at the employee and raced through the doors just as the camera's began recording the spot she had been standing in.

The voice over the tannoy startled her as she took her seat.

"Welcome to TechnoRails. This shuttle is for Gladstone with a short stop in Newtech city home of the SPD power rangers. This stop is scheduled for six hours and forty three minutes from now. Have a pleasant journey and thank you for choosing TechnoRails"

She couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that erupted from within her chest, she was going home. Her daughter moved in her arms and she kissed her on top of her blonde curls.

"It's alright baby, we're safe, we're going home"

* * *

Z fidgeted with her top as she waited for her husband to finish getting dressed. She was nervous about the meet up tonight, she was afraid of how Sky and Jack would react to her decision to quit the rangers team.

"Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles" She leaned back into her husbands embrace and tried to relax.

"They are going to be so mad"

"They'll understand"

"It's just that being a ranger has become so dangerous, we've already lost so much I can't risk it any more Bridge"

Bridge placed a kiss ontop of her head and squeezed her gently. She had been working herself up all week about telling her brothers. He had tried to reassure her that they would be fine and understanding but his wife could not relax.

"Come on Mrs Carson let's go face the music" Z frowned but allowed him to lead her outside and into the car, she just prayed that her brothers wouldn't hate her too much.

* * *

Sky hummed to himself as he began putting the shopping away. Today was his day off and he had finally gotten around to grocery shopping and a good thing too as Jack, Ali, Bridge, Z and Connie were due to arrive at his flat shortly for their weekly meet up. When he finished putting the last of the food in the fridge he moved into the spare bedroom and began dressing the bed for Bridge and Z.

As he put fresh cases onto the pillows his eyes caught the large canvas picture above the bed, it was a team photo from when they were all B-Squad rangers. They were all in their uniforms with their helmets off and smiling brightly. His heart thumped painfully when he glanced at the pink ranger. Syd's smile was the biggest and brightest of the entire groups and although he felt his own smile gently spread across his face he couldn't stop the pang of hurt that settled in his chest.

He threw the pillows onto the bed and left the room quickly.

The lock being turned made him stop on his way to the kitchen and he smiled at Jack as he and Ali let themselves into the flat. The group had keys to each others homes for emergencies or to let themselves in if the owner was running late for a meet up or was in the shower.

The two men greeted each other with one armed 'man hugs' and Sky kissed Ali quickly on the cheek.

"Would you guys like a drink?"

"Waters good" Sky nodded and after a few minutes returned with a stack of glasses and a jug of ice water. Taking a seat across from the couple he noticed that they kept smiling at each other and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Anything you want to share?"

"Yes but we'll wait until the others get here" Jack didn't have to wait long as a few minutes later Bridge, Z and Connie came through the door.

After settling themselves onto the couches and helping themselves to glasses of water Sky turned back to Jack and Ali.

"So out with it, what's got you two all giggly?"

The couple looked at each other for a moment before Ali smiled brightly at the group.

"We're getting married!" Connie and Z grabbed Ali into a girly group hug complete with squeals and giggles whilst Sky and Bridge stood up to shake Jack's hand and slap him on the back.

After several more minutes of excited chatter Z turned to Bridge, her lip between her teeth and her eyes shining with worry. He gently grasped his wife's hand.

"Just tell them"

"Tell us what?" Sky said as he raised his glass to his lips.

Taking a deep breath Z spoke quickly. "I've decided to quit the team. Being a power ranger has become too dangerous and I can't risk it anymore"

"What?" yelled Jack, Z loved being a ranger and he couldn't understand why she would want to quit.

"Z being a ranger has always been dangerous"

"Things are different now Sky"

"How so?"

"Because I'm pregnant" Silence greeted her. But after a few seconds she found herself being pounced on by her squealing best friends.

"How long have you known?" squealed Connie.

"How far along are you?" asked Ali.

Jack was congratulating Bridge with a wide smile on his face and although Sky had an equally large smile on his own face he couldn't help but feel intensely jealous of Bridge. His best friend was married to the love of his life and now they were expecting a baby.

"I've known for a couple of weeks and I'm only fourteen weeks gone so I didn't want to say anything until I was passed the safe point. Sky, Jack, you aren't too mad are you?"

"Mad? Don't be stupid this is fantastic were going to be Uncles, this is great right Sky?"

"Of course, but if it's a boy he has to be named after me"

"No way, if it's a boy he's going to be called Jack right Z?"

A quiet knock at the door stunned everyone into silence. The only people that came to Sky's apartment were all inside. Sky slowly got up and crossed the room before pulling the door open. He didn't recognise the brunette woman in front of him.

"Hi, can I help you?" Slowly she lifted her head and stared him straight in the eyes. Sky felt as though someone had removed the floor from beneath his feet, he never thought he would see those eyes again, those clear blue eyes.

"It's not possible"

"Hello Sky"

"Sydney?"

* * *

A/N Guess whose back, back, back. well, does this make up for the big delay with updating? xxxx


	12. Freedom

Save me from the Pain  
Chapter 12. Freedom

Sky felt as though someone had sucked all of the air from his lungs. He couldn't breathe. Her eyes, her voice. She was here. She was alive. He fell to his knees. Without a second thought he threw his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her stomach. He felt her tense and step back.

"Please! Don't leave me again!" She froze and he drank in the feel and smell of her. She was alive. She was here.

* * *

Sydney tensed as he clung to her, her breath became shallow and her heart began pounding loudly in her ears. Flashbacks of John sinking his teeth into her stomach jumped across her vision and she tried to pull away. He begged her not too and her heart stopped. This was Sky, not John. Sky, her best friend, she loved him, he wouldn't hurt her. She stopped trying to flee.

* * *

The occupants of the room had heard the mysterious woman and had watched as Sky addressed her as Sydney, a fact that froze them in their seats. Sydney was dead. But when their red ranger collapsed to the floor and began begging the woman not to leave him like a small child Jack and Bridge pounced from their seats. The woman in the doorway looked nothing like their Sydney, she was thin, painfully so with dark circles underneath her eyes. Her brown hair hung down her back in a tangle, the clothes she wore drowned her body. She had heard them approach and now stared at them with startled blue eyes.

Bridge felt like he was going to throw up, he would recognise those eyes anywhere. He stepped forward but she startled and pulled herself from Sky's grip, flailing backwards into the corridor, her back impacting hard against the wall. He knew he was scaring her but he had to know. He had to be sure. Darting passed Sky who was kneeling on the floor, staring at the woman with tears streaming down his face, Bridge threw himself through the door and gently cupped the woman's face in his hands. She began to sob.

"Who are you?" The woman continued to cry as she tried to push herself into the wall.

"Please, I need to know who you are!" She stared straight into his eyes.

"Don't hurt my baby" Bridge was startled, both by her voice and the fact that he had missed the small bundle in her arms. He stepped back slightly but did not release her face, he spoke in a whisper, emotion causing his voice to crack.

"Please, tell me who you are" As though seeing him for the first time, a small smile graced the womans cracked lips.

"Bridgey?" The sob tore it's way through Bridge's mouth before he could stop it.

"Syd?" She nodded. Careful of the child, Bridge pulled her to him, encasing her in his arms. He felt her tense and heard her whimper and he began whispering comforting and soothing words into her hair. A thud from behind them startled the pair and both turned to look at Jack who had collapsed onto his knees next to Sky, both men wept openly.

Sydney raised a shaking hand to her mouth as she stared at the men she loved weeping so openly. Why were they so sad?

Bridge felt her begin to shake and he noticed how she had started to lean heavily on him. He began to guide her into the flat when she started to panic, her breaths coming short and fast.

"Syd, it's alright you are safe. I just want to get you inside so you can have a rest and some water" She began to shake her head violently. Her baby started to fuss.

"Alright you don't have to drink but your baby does. Come inside Syd" Bridge stepped away from her and backed into the flat, he would leave it up to her to enter or run but if she chose to flee he would follow. As he stepped back he noticed that Jack had been helped up and was now leaning against the wall, Ali tucked tightly into his side. He stepped behind Sky and grabbed his friend's arms, lifting him onto his feet. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his wife, frozen in her seat her hands covering her mouth. He longed to comfort her but he felt that if he moved out of Syd's sight she would run so he stood his ground, his eyes never leaving Syd's shaking frame.

* * *

Sydney didn't know what to do. She was free, she was home, she was standing outside Sky's door and yet her feet would not carry her forward. Her daughter began to fuss and she found herself humming instinctively. The humming seemed to not only calm her child but also her self. Ever so slowly she took a few steps forward. Before she knew it she was inside the flat. She did not stop humming. She heard the door behind her close and her heart began to beat faster.

She hummed louder. Placing herself so her back was against the wall she began to survey the room and it's occupants.

Bridge was stood behind a couch his face calm as he watched her, she traced her way down his body and her humming stalled in shock as she saw that he had his hands placed on the shoulders of a crying Z, her sister, her best friend. Next to Z on the couch was a brunette woman that she didn't recognise. She felt a surge of jealousy as she watched the stranger comfort her best friend.

She started humming again as she moved on to Jack who was leaning a few feet away on the same wall. His face was tear stained and his hand kept reaching for her then pulling away. Next to him was a woman that she didn't recognise but the two appeared to be close. She longed to take his hand and make his pain go away but she needed to make sure the room was safe first.

Slowly she turned to the last person in the room. He stood with his arms crossed tightly against his stomach and he fidgeted from one foot to the other. His eyes continued to stream but he made no move to stop them or remove the tears. Sky, her handsome, perfect Sky was stood in front of her. She had dreamed of this day for so long.

After ensuring that the room was safe she allowed herself relax slightly. She was home. Her torture was over, she was with her friends. The laughter broke free and she could not stop it or call it back. Her tiny battered frame shook with hysterical giggles which quickly turned into gut wrenching sobs. Her body began to sink to the floor and she found herself wrapped in Jack's arms.

"Syd?!"

"I'm free." The former red ranger crushed his lips to her forehead and rocked her gently.

"You're free Syd. You're home"

* * *

A/N Well this chapter wasn't planned to go up for another day or two but I was so amazed and heart warmed at the response to the last chapter that I just had to post again. I know it's quite short but the next chapter will have major Sky/ Syd loveliness so I hope you'll forgive me. I know that the boys reactions are OOC but their beloved princess just came back from the dead so I think a few tears are forgiveable! Let me know what you think! New chapter up tonight or tomorrow depending on how I feel after work! Thank you for all the love and support it truly does mean the world to me! xxx


	13. Victim?

Save me from the Pain  
Chapter 13: Victim?

"Guys, get a grip on yourselves, you're all rangers not babies!"

"Connie!"

"Come on Ally, you can't tell me you don't find this behaviour inappropriate and embarrassing!"

Sky tensed, his back going rigid. He turned his head slightly, but not far enough that he lost sight of the sobbing girl on the floor. His teeth clenched tightly as he growled.

"Get out"

Connie stood up, her arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out"

"I don't think so" Ally stepped forward and placed a hand gently on Sky's tensed arm.

"Come on Connie let's leave them alone for a while."

"I'm not going anywhere, somebody needs to knock some sense into these guys" Ally said nothing but grabbed the brunette and marched towards the door, Jack's fiancée was surprisingly strong and extremely stubborn so Connie had no choice but to follow.

As soon as the two were gone Sky began to relax. He scrubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. He pushed his emotions to the side for a moment and focused on being a leader. He had noticed how thin Sydney had become when he had her in his arms so he knew that she needed food. Water would be a good idea too. He then thought about her injuries, some of which he could see on her arms. They would need checking out. As he made his way into the kitchen he began mentally creating a check-list of what she would need.

Food

Water

First Aid

Bath

Rest

"Is it her? Is it really Syd?" Sky did not stop buttering the bread as he answered Z.

"It's her, I don't know how but it's her"

"What do we do?" Now he did stop, his hands clenched tightly. He knew what he wanted to do which was to take her in his arms, confess his love for her, make her safe then hunt down and tear the bastard who took her from him to pieces, instead he took a deep calming breath and continued preparing the sandwich.

"We start by feeding her. Then she has injuries that we need to assess and treat, then maybe you can get her cleaned up. She can stay here tonight to get some rest"

"Sky stop it!" He turned his head quickly to face Z. "This isn't just some victim that we've saved, it's Sydney! We've spent the past twenty-two months believing she was dead and now she's here and you're acting like she's just some stranger! Just stop it!"

"Z..."

"No! I know what Connie said bothered you but she doesn't understand what we've been through, what you've been through. We aren't stupid Sky we know you love Syd. I have watched my husband and my brothers fall to pieces and struggle to rebuild themselves this past two years. I don't care that we are or were rangers, we are human and humans hurt and cry and that is normal. Don't shut off because Connie's a bitch. Don't do that to us again Sky, not now"

Sky flinched he knew that Z was remembering how he had been after the funeral. He was angry and filled with hate so he shut everyone out. He didn't speak to his friends, he didn't train with them, he wasn't himself. It had taken months for his team mates, his family, to break down his walls.

"Z, I don't know what to do, I'm the red ranger..."

"But you're also a man who is in love with a girl that you believed to be dead. For once Sky listen to your heart and not your head, put away the morpher and just be a man whose love is sat on the floor in floods of tears because she finally feels safe." Sky nodded and leaned in to kiss the woman in front of him on the forehead. The two stood in a firm embrace for a moment before Z whispered into his chest.

"She's going to be pissed when she finds out me and Bridge got married" Sky couldn't help but chuckle softly. "I guess we should head back in. Grab those sandwiches and let's go rescue her from Jack" Sky nodded slowly and followed her into the living room.

* * *

Sydney had stopped crying and she now sat on the couch, her daughter in her lap and Bridge and Z on either side of her. She knew she should feel panicked but for the first time in a long time she felt safe. She smiled gently as her daughter played with Jack's hands.

"She's cute" Sydney beamed and nodded at Jack. Her daughter was definitely a stunner.

"What's her name?"

"Belle"

"How old is she?" Sydney fidgeted.

"Nearly ten months" Bridge sensed her unease. He looked at Jack and noticed that the man's jaw was tense beneath his smile. Jack caught his eye and Bridge could see the anger reflected in them, the same anger he felt bubbling in his own veins. This child was John's. Both men were aware of how she must have been conceived and the thought made their jaws twitch.

Belle crawled her way into Jack's lap and instantly Sydney pulled her arms into her stomach, one hand gently rubbing the deep purple bruises that littered her skin. Bridge gently stopped her and pulled her arm towards him. Very slowly he traced the bruises with his own gloved fingertips, up her arms and across her collarbone, the skin exposed due to the overly large t-shirt she wore. He hesitated briefly at the bite marks, old and new that covered her shoulders and neck, but very gently and slowly he pushed his arm behind her neck and without moving his gaze from her face he pulled her to him.

At first she tensed but after a minute Sydney finally found herself relaxing at the familiar smell; butter, lime body wash and something uniquely Bridge. She sighed as he began to run his hands through her hair and she wondered briefly what they thought of her brown locks. Her eyes darted up as she heard Z and Sky enter the room. She watched their movements closely as they lowered themselves onto the couch across from her. A sharp clatter made her jump and tense as Sky placed the plate of sandwiches on the coffee table, along with a peach yoghurt and a spoon. She met his eyes.

"I wasn't sure what she could eat" Sydney smiled gently.

"She likes peach"

"It was always your favourite" the pair locked gazes for a moment and Sky felt himself relaxing. She really was back, this was really happening.

Sydney's gaze kept darting from the food to her friends faces, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Z who pushed the plate towards her.

"Help yourself, Sky made them so there's plenty of health food crap in there" Syd hesitantly reached for a sandwich and began to tear small pieces off before chewing each bite slowly.

"May I?" She nodded to Jack who then reached for the yoghurt and began to feed a very excited Belle who started jumping in his lap.

"She sure does like peach yoghurt"

The room quickly fell into silence again and a thick blanket of tension settled over the group. Z watched as Sydney drew into herself and the sadness on her face made the yellow ranger ache.

"Bridge and I got married" Sydney's eyes snapped up to her best friends and a huge smile spread across her face.

"I knew you would! I'm so happy for you guys!" Bridge smiled at his wife over the top of Sydney's brunette curls. He could sense how happy the news had made their friend.

"There's more, Auntie Sydney"

"You're pregnant?" Her voice came out in a whisper and Bridge noticed with alarm that he could no longer sense the happiness within her, just sadness, fear and pain.

_A wash cloth was placed against her forehead as she leaned against the toilet. _

_"Leave me alone, please"_

_"Now Angel you know I just want to help"_

_"Please"_

_"Angel this is happy news, why aren't you happy?"_

_She tried to pull away from him but he wrapped his fingers through her hair and held her firm._

_"Don't think I won't punish you just because you're pregnant, and don't think losing the baby will make me set you free, I'll just get you pregnant again and then when the child is born I will make you watch as I kill it. Now, tell me you're happy"_

_She swallowed the sobs that climbed up her throat and forced herself to look him in the eye as she lay a shaking hand on top of her stomach._

_"I'm happy"_

"Syd? You still with us?" Focusing on Bridge's voice the newly brunette was able to pull herself out of the haze that had begun to settle around her. She took a couple of calming breaths and squeezed his hand.

Looking around she saw four pairs of eyes filled with concern staring at her and she knew they all had questions but she just needed some time to herself in order to gather her thoughts.

"Could I take a shower please?" Sky nodded and stood, holding out a hand, which after a slight hesitation, the former pink ranger took.

"The bathroom is this way, would you like to borrow some clothes?"

"If that's alright?"

"Of course." As he led her from the room, Sydney turned towards her friends.

"Could you watch her please?" Jack smiled and nodded, his arms wrapped securely around the bouncing child.

* * *

Sky willed his heart to beat slower as he held her hand in his, for nearly two years he had wished, prayed to be able to have this kind of contact again and by some miracle here she was, alive, in his flat, holding his hand. He lingered for a moment when they entered his room before releasing her hand so he could grab some clothes from his dresser. Instinctively he reached for his old blue SPD shirt and a pair of grey sweats. He could hear Syd slowly moving across his room and he waited until she had stopped for a moment before turning around.

She was holding one of the framed pictures that he kept by his bedside; a shot of the two of them dancing together at her birthday party. Boom had taken it in secret but had given it to Sky for Christmas. It was one of his most prized possessions. Suddenly a wave of anger and sadness crashed over the red ranger, why had they believed that Syd was killed? Why hadn't they hunted for her killer? Why had they given up on her?

"I'm so sorry"

Syd looked up in shock, her hands clenching the photo tightly.

"It's not your fault"

He couldn't bare to look at her, he had failed her as a team-mate, a friend, maybe even something more.

"We gave up, I gave up. I let you down when you needed me the most. I didn't come to rescue you like I should have and I've spent these years feeling angry and sorry for myself, mourning you and yet you were alive as that bastards prisoner and it's all my fault!" Syd dropped the picture onto the bed and strode over to him, some of her old fire creeping back into her eyes.

"Now you listen to me Sky I do not, never will and never have blamed any of you for what happened. I was a ranger I should have come to you or Cruger the minute I got his letters and I didn't. That is on my head not yours. Everything that Jo-, He did to me is on his head." She drew in a shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment before continuing. "I'm not OK with what happened and I don't know that I ever will be. I remember every word, every touch. My body is covered in marks, his marks and I will live with that for the rest of my life. But I won't let it control me, I have my daughter to look after and I am free, I am back home with my family, with you Sky. Don't let the what-if's and the I-Should-Have's consume you or you will go mad. I'm alive, I'm here and I smell like Piggy on a bad day so I am going to take a shower and then we will all sit down and talk, and you can explain to me how you became Mr Red Ranger" She reached forward and took the clothes from his hands and turned to enter the bathroom.

Sky was stunned, and proud. In his years as a power ranger he had tended to many victims all of whom were reduced to timid shells of who they once were, and yes Sydney did have some of the classic tell-tale signs of an assault victim but that fire in her eyes right now was the blonde pink power ranger fire he had missed for so long. As she turned to leave he took his chances, he knew what he was about to do could make her run from him but he had to try. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. And to his surprise she threw her own thin ones around him and held on tightly.

"Syd I've missed you so much"

"I missed you too Sky" He sighed gently and kissed her on the forehead as he released her and with a longing look back in his direction she closed the bathroom door.


End file.
